We're One and The Same
by FabrevanSwifty13
Summary: New school year New kids New Direction!  Mix it together and let the dramas begin!  Glee and Glee Project's characters!


**Ok, so this is my first ever fic (yeeeyyy!) And anyway please forgive me if there's some grammar errors because english isn't my first language, but hey I've tried my best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Chapter 1

*Bzzzzz* *Bzzzz* 7:10 AM!

Ow, great… Summer's over already? I groaned. Well, that's strange. How come it ends so quickly? Lazily I got up and made my way to the dining room, where my family had already been there.

"Good morning, Cameron!" my mom said with a very happy tone. She'd said that she's so proud of me to finally become a sophomore. But honestly, i thought she's just happy to get rid off me because I've done nothing this summer except bothering her.

"Bad morning, Mom!"

"Language, Cameron…" my dad coughed.

Seriously? 'Bad' is not even classified as a rude word, is it? I rolled my eyes but said nothing. You don't want to mess around with my dad, he's a very very very strict person.

"Well, sorry, I'm just a little pissed off…"

I took a seat next to my dad and began my brilliant plan to skip school,"Ehm, you know what, i don't feel so good actually, i think I have a fever." I placed a hand on my forehead dramaticly, "Yeah, I'd better stay home for another week."

My parents just stared at me in disbelief. I made myself a mental note: Never ever use the same excuse over and over again, people won't buy it.

And my sister was like, "Puh-leaseeee! Stop being a baby, Cam! How old are ya, like, 6?" Then she laughed at her own joke, how pathetic.

Yeah, that's right, I have a 13 years old, angelic-faced sister named Camilla. But don't let her pretty face fooled you! She's a bad-ass kind of girl. The moment my parents brought her home, I've already known that she's gonna be my number one enemy…

"You're so dead!" I took a step toward her.

She knew I wasn't joking, so she used her ultimate power-tell on me.

"Moommm! Cam's tried to hit me!"

"No, I haven't, I've just tried to drown your big head into your cereal!"

Camilla scowled, I yelled, and my mom sighed.

"Come on! You two are waaayyyy too old for this! Cam, apologize to her and then let's go to your school, I'll be waiting in the car." She paused, "And Milla, the school bus will be here in a few minutes, so hurry up and stop fighting!"

As soon as my mom left the room, Camilla has already begun to mock me all over again. Can you believe it? That girl really has such a big nerve! Well, enough is enough. I grabbed her ponytail and pulled it hard! She let out a loud shriek, but I ran away from her before she could get me back.

"Here we are! McKinley High School, aren't you excited?"

I stared at my mom blankly. How could anyone be excited for their first day of school? Especially as a new kid… That's just proved that my mom doesn't know anything about kids my age. Alright, I'm not saying I was one of the popular guys back in Texas, but at least I had some great friends and a really cool girlfriend there. And who do I have here? No one, absolutely no one…

"Well, I guess I'm off now! Bye, Mom!" I was trying to escape from her as fast as possible, but turned out I wasn't fast enough.

"Wait! I haven't kissed you goodbye yet!"

"Mooommmm, I'm 16! I don't need goodbye kisses anymore!"

My mom gave me this sad-pleading eyes, sometimes she can be as stubborn as Camilla, i gave up and let her kissed me. Beside, no one could see us in the car, right? WRONG!

As i stepped out, some jocks were making kissy sounds. At first, i didn't know what was going on until… Crap! I've just relized, I had oppened the car's door to escape from my mom, but then forgot to close it again when she kissed me! Just great, I thought.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a hockey player came nearer to me, "Ooohhhh, a cute little baby! Here, let us change your diaper and get you a bottle of milk! Or are you still breastfeed?"

They were all laughing so hard while I was trying to fight back tears that nearly rolled down my cheeks. A couple of cheerleaders turned their heads around and began to make fun of me too. And trust me, their comments were even meaner!

"Is it just me or that guy really looks like a scarecrow?"

"What's up with his hairstyle? It seems like, a small mammal made a nest in his hair, has babies and died!"

It came from every directions until I heard a familiar voice….

"Hey! Stop insulting my Cam-Cam! The principal gonna hear about this!"

They laughed even harder and I felt my cheeks burning. I ran away to the school building with my head downed, which was a bad idea because suddenly I bumped into this huge jockish guy and I could tell that he's not happy.

"Watch where you're going, loser!" He yelled right into my face.

It's official now, I'm dead…

**Disclaimer: the "What's up with his hairstyle? It seems like, a small mammal made a nest in his hair, has babies and died!" is actually MacKenzie's comment in Dork Diaries, so it belongs to Rachel Reene Russell. I add it here, because it's funny and mean at the same time **

**Soooo? Is it good? Bad? Hopefully not the worst story ever! **

**Review please, I will appreciate your critique! It will help me a lot since I'm still an amateur…**

**Thank you so much! **

**Skye **


End file.
